Need a Little Christmas
by LolaAnn
Summary: Castiel is anxious to see Buffy, even if it is Christmas Eve. Maybe he'll even get a kiss... Oneshot, LJ Xmas Wishlist prompt fic.


**Need a Little Christmas**

**Prompt:** For I've grown a little leaner / Grown a little colder / Grown a little sadder / Grown a little older / And I need a little angel / Sitting on my shoulder / Need a little Christmas now  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Buffy/Castiel  
><strong>Prompted by<strong>: AlizaMacina

**Timeline: **Buffy post-series and Supernatural post-season 5, but AU after that. In other words, Cas isn't trying to crack open Purgatory or anything nutsy-squirrel like that.

**Credits:** Prompt lyrics are from the song _We Need a Little Christmas, _written by Jerry Herman. Also big thanks to QueenofCamelot for helping me out with this. She wrote much of the intro, which gave me a greatly needed place to start.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural, and no money/profit is being made. As usual, I'm just playing.

XXXXXXXXXX

From his vantage point far above the earth, Castiel could view the world. The young woman, Buffy Summers, was not his assignment but she was his hope. He had watched over her when she was called to be a Champion of the Light and had silently observed her as the insecure girl grew into a confident young woman.

He had stood watch through all of her trials and tribulations. He could not seem to control his fascination with the Slayer, though he knew it was unwise to spend so much time observing her. Too many times, he had been tempted to interfere and save her.

He had been reprimanded by his superiors when he whispered in the boy's ear, telling him to breathe life into her still body. The boy always believed the thought was his own, which was fine with Castiel. He did not seek credit for providing aid. No grand show of gratitude was necessary. He only wished to see the breath reenter his Chosen One and her heart begin to beat once more. That alone was his reward. And despite the reprimand, he had interfered other times as well.

He had given reprieve to the vampire she loved by causing rare snow to fall from the Heavens and thereby blocking out the deadly rays of the sun. It was he who pushed her through the pool in Hell to return to this earth and it was also he who served as her Watcher's conscience when she was put through the barbaric ritual on her eighteenth birthday. However, his interference had proved unnecessary in that case, because she had managed to save herself despite losing her strength. The beautiful young Slayer was a force to be reckoned with.

His heart had cried out to her when she jumped to save the world and her family, but he had also rejoiced, because he knew her soul would join him in heaven. Finally, he would get the opportunity to be near her.

During her stay in Heaven, they spent countless hours together just talking or enjoying the peaceful silence, content in one another's company. Those few months, as they were counted on earth, were the very best part of his long existence. But then, she was cruelly ripped from Heaven by the witch and most of her memories of Heaven and of their time together were lost.

Looking back, it should not have been a surprise that he had turned his back on the will of Heaven in favor of the Winchester brothers. His observations of Buffy had taught him to love humanity in spite of and perhaps because of their many failings. He now realized that since the day he'd first observed the Slayer, he had been preparing to fight for their cause.

Since the apocalypse had been averted, he found himself drifting into old habits. Buffy had, once again, begun to take up much of his time and his thoughts, but now that he had a vessel, he no longer had to just sit back and watch. Now he could speak with her directly.

At first she had been very suspicious of him, but he suspected that a part of her remembered him and that part of her was still drawn to him. Their meetings were becoming less and less awkward as time went by.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve on earth and Castiel was feeling a great need to see Buffy, although he realized this was a time that most humans liked to reserve for their family. Even so, he decided that a short visit would not be out of line.

He found her in a cemetery, which was a bit surprising. He had expected her to be spending time with her sister and friends. However, Buffy had been somewhat distant from them ever since her resurrection. Castiel believed that it was because she longed for Heaven and for his company, even though she could barely remember what it was she missed.

He surprised her, as his appearances often did. She was in the middle of staking a vampire and the shock caused her to suck in a deep breath, which unfortunately came with a lungful of vampire dust.

"Jeez," she grumbled irritably through her coughing. "Have you ever thought of calling ahead?"

"I no longer have a phone," he replied. "It kept telling me I was out of minutes, so I disintegrated it in my frustration."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okaaay. You smited a poor, helpless phone…Know what? Nevermind. I'm not touching that. So," she said with a slight smile, "What's up with you?"

_What do you think is 'up'? _a suggestive voice replied in Castiel's head. It was Dean. For some reason, he always heard him whenever he was around Buffy. The oldest Winchester's influence along with the longings that came from having a human body were both conspiring against him.

"I am not sure I understand the question," he replied instead, deciding that Dean's response was probably not appropriate, mostly because he'd found that Dean's responses were very rarely appropriate.

Buffy gave him a genuine smile. It was beautiful and so rare these days that he was struck by its brilliance.

"I was pretty much asking what you were doing down here on Christmas Eve? I figured you angelic types would be trimming the tree or singing carols or whatever. Isn't this like your biggest holiday?"

He had to force himself to remain in the conversation and not stare too intensely at her breasts, which were peeking out from beneath the low-cut top she wore under her light jacket. Between the human body and Dean's porn collection, Castiel was most likely assuring his own damnation.

"That is actually a common misconception," he finally replied. "Jesus was born in the spring. You humans have essentially been celebrating a pagan holiday for the past two-thousand years."

"Good to know," Buffy remarked with a laugh. "I'll be sure to send my Christmas cards in late March from now on. Who cares if people think it's majorly weird? I have a higher source," she said, giving him a wink and a grin that almost stopped his vessel's heart.

Buffy had leaned against a tree while they talked. In fact, she was saying something right now, but he was just watching her pink lips move as she spoke. Dean's voice was back again, urging him to 'get off his ass and make a move', which was puzzling, because he wasn't even on his ass. He was standing. Sometimes, he didn't understand imaginary-Dean at all. He was just as confusing as the real one.

Castiel stepped forward and stood awkwardly in front of the Slayer. He wasn't sure how to proceed, but he was determined to try anyway.

"I understand that a Christmas kiss is traditional," he finally said. "I have been trying to familiarize myself with human customs."

Buffy looked surprised for a moment, but it faded quickly to be replaced by another beautiful smile. She glanced up to where an abandoned hornet's nest hung from a branch above their heads.

"You're sorta missing the boat on the whole 'Christmas custom' thing. You're supposed to kiss under the _mistletoe_. That," she said as she pointed upward, "is a hornet's nest. But, I've gotta tell ya… it is one heck of an apt metaphor for my love life."

Castiel stared back at her, unsure of what to make of her comment. Was she joking? Did she not want him to kiss her? He didn't have to ponder his thoughts for long though. Much to his surprise, Buffy stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a very soft kiss on his lips. His body was immediately flooded with unfamiliar sensations and he could barely think straight. Was it customary to use one's tongue for this? He'd have to remember to ask Dean….


End file.
